


Part Of Your History

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Short Stories [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: CMBYN Big Bang, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: When Elio comes home one morning, he finds that his father has moved a stranger into their home. Elio has no interest in getting to know the stranger, even though they have to share a room. All he wants to do is go out and forget about him, but he comes to realize that Oliver is not so easy to forget.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043847
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	Part Of Your History

Elio has just gotten home after waking up in a stranger’s bed, and all he wants to do is head up to the top floor of the apartment, so he can have a shower and get changed. But before he can even get to the stairs, his father calls out for him, and he prepares himself for a telling off. But he finds his father standing in the kitchen, with a young man standing by his side. For a moment Elio wonders if he should recognise him, if he has met him before, but surely he would have remembered him if he had?

  
“Elio, I want you to meet Oliver. He is going to be living with us for a while,” Samuel explains, and the young man reaches out his hand.

  
“Nice to meet you,” he says, as Elio shakes his hand. Eliot flashes a small smile, but he still just wants to go up to his floor of the apartment, and he can’t be bothered with this stranger. Not now.

  
“Have you had breakfast?” Samuel asks, but his son just shrugs his shoulders. “Why don’t you grab something to eat, then join us for coffee?”

  
“I really want to…”

  
“Elio,” Samuel warns his son, and Elio knows that he can’t get out of this. So he does as he is told, and when he joins his father and Oliver in the living room, they are just chatting about a project Samuel is working on.

  
“Do you want something to eat?” Samuel asks, glaring at his son for only getting himself something to eat, and not offering Oliver something.

  
“Oh, no thank you, I’ve already eaten.”

  
Oliver flashes a reassuring smile, and Elio can tell that he is trying to be friendly, but he can’t help but see him as a stranger, an impostor in his home. So he doesn’t return the smile, and he ignores the hurt look on Oliver’s face.

* * *

“Can’t you try and be nice to him?” Samuel asks, when Elio is about to head out that night. “I know it is going to take some time to get used to having him around, but…”

  
“Why does he have to live with us? Elio asks. “Who is he anyway?”

  
“He is someone who needs a place to stay.”

  
“Can’t he stay with someone else?”

  
“He is staying with us, and that’s that,” Samuel says, before sighing deeply. “I know you’re used to having the whole top floor to yourself, but…”

  
“You figured I’d be fine with you moving a stranger in? What if he turns out to be…”

  
“I don’t want to hear it,” Elio’s father says, a tired, but stern look on his face. “You will have to get used to it.”

  
“Is mom okay with this?”

  
“Of course she is.”

  
“Does she even know him?” Elio asks, “How did you even meet this guy?”

  
“Elio,” Samuel sighs. “Give him a chance, please.”

  
Elio looks up at the ceiling, and knowing that this stranger, this impostor, is up in his room, his safe space, it makes feel frustrated. It makes him want to scream. But he knows that there is nothing he can do about it. So all he can do is try to forget, even if just for the night.

  
“Are you going out?” his father asks, and he nods, hoping there won’t be another lecture about going home with a stranger, about using protection. He has heard it so many times, he can repeat the lecture word by word. But his father just nods, before flashing a small, hesitant smile. “Please look after yourself, Elio.”

  
“I always do.”

* * *

When Elio comes home the next morning, he finds his parents and Oliver sitting at the kitchen table, and for just a moment, he had forgotten about Oliver. So to find him sitting there, like he is a part of the family, it makes Elio feel uneasy. But he ignores his feelings, and he joins them at the table.

  
“How was your evening?” Annella asks, a knowing smile on her face.

  
“It was fine.”

  
“Were they cute?”

  
“He was very cute,” Elio says, a grin forming on his face. But when he looks up, and he finds Oliver staring at him, a look of shock on his face, the color having left his face, the grin leaves Elio’s face, and he stares down at his plate. Not once had he been made to feel uneasy in his home, and the fact that this stranger is making him feel this way, it makes him want to chase him off. Make sure he never comes back. But instead, he quietly eats his breakfast, already wishing for the night to come, so he can escape and forget.

* * *

After breakfast, Elio had gone upstairs, and he had gone onto the terrace, to try and have a moment of peace. He had tried to tell himself that he must have misunderstood Oliver’s reaction, but when Oliver steps out onto the terrace, a nervous look on his face, he has a gut feeling that nothing good is going to come from this.

  
“May I join you?”

  
“Sure.” Elio shrugs, as the other man sits down in the other chair. He offers Oliver a cigarette, and he is shocked to find him accepting it.

  
“Have your parents always known?” Oliver asks, before lighting up his cigarette, and for a moment Elio wonders if he is talking about his smoking. But then he realises what Oliver is talking about, and yes, he really is going to have this conversation with a stranger.

  
“Why wouldn’t they know?”

  
“Did you tell them?”

  
“I didn’t have to.” Elio shrugs. “Why?”

  
“I’m not used to people being so…”

  
“What?” Elio asks, but then a smile forms on Oliver’s face.

  
“I know you don’t want me here,” he says. “I get it. But I’m not trying to be…”

  
“I know,” Elio admits, realising that he has been more than just a little defensive, when this stranger hasn’t actually done anything to him. “But I don’t even know you.”

  
“I’ll try and stay out of your way, okay?” Oliver says. “But maybe we can try to get to know each other? Maybe then you won’t think I’m a…”

  
“I wasn’t thinking anything like that,” Elio quickly says, but there’s a knowing smile on the other man’s face. “I’m sorry.”

  
“It’s fine. I’m going to have to get used to the situation too, it’s a little… it’s different,” Oliver admits. “But it means a lot to me, your father offering me a place to stay.”

  
“Yeah, he’s alright,” Elio admits, a shy smile forming on his lips, as he looks out over the edge of the terrace, down onto the busy street.

  
“From what I just saw, both your parents seem to be pretty ‘alright’.”

  
“What? Because they let me stay out all night?” Elio asks, and he looks back at Oliver, almost daring him to say what he had meant. But Oliver just smiles to himself, shaking his head.

  
“Sure.”

* * *

When Elio comes home one night, a few weeks after Oliver has moved in, he tries to be as quiet as possible, hoping not to wake anyone up. But when he goes up to the top floor, and he goes over to Oliver’s bed, to see if he is still asleep, he finds him just waking up. He can’t help but smile at Oliver’s sleepy face, and when Oliver finds Elio standing by his bed, a shy smile forms on his lips.

  
“What time is it?”

  
“Almost two. You should go back to sleep,” Elio says, but instead, Oliver sits up.

  
“How was your date?”

  
“I went back home with her, but her parents came home early, so I had to sneak out through her window,” Elio explains, and Oliver can’t help but laugh. “That kind of ruined the night, but other than that, it was fine, I guess.”

  
“Will there be a second date?”

  
“I doubt it.” Elio yawns, as he takes off his t-shirt. He finds Oliver staring at him, and for a moment, he wonder if he is being checked out. But then he tells himself off for even thinking it. “I think I’m done with the dates anyway.”

  
“The dates?” Oliver laughs, a knowing look on his face. “Is that what you call it?”

  
“This was a date!”

  
“And all the other nights?” Oliver laughs, and Elio can’t help but smile. “Why no more dates?”

  
“I’m not sure,” Elio admits, before getting into bed. He can see that Oliver is still sitting up, still watching him, and an excitement washes over him. But he tries to ignore it, because this is Oliver, the stranger he is sharing a room with. This is not one of his dates, not one of the strangers he is spending a night with. It’s just Oliver.

  
“I took a year off, to try and figure out what I want to do,” he continues, “and I know I want to do something with music, but when I was younger, I wanted to do something with archaeology, so… I just don’t know.” Elio shrugs, feeling very tired all of the sudden.

  
“You’re interested in history?” Oliver asks, and the younger man nods. “I was going to go to this museum, I can’t remember its name, but it’s just a few blocks from here.”

  
“Yeah, I know it.”

  
“Have you been?”

  
“When I was a kid,” Elio says, already preparing himself for the ‘you’re still a kid’ comment, but Oliver doesn’t say it.

  
“Why don’t you come with me? Maybe when you’re there, you find out what it is you want to do,” Oliver suggests. Although they have been friendly with each other at home, they haven’t actually spent any time with each other away from home, so Elio is a little hesitant to say yes. But he knows he would actually really like to see what Oliver is like when he isn’t at home, if he is any different around other people. If this ‘nice guy’ act is just an act to impress the Perlmans, or if that’s the real him.

  
“Why not?”

* * *

Elio has been feeling a tension between him and Oliver all morning, a certain nervousness, and it had only grown worse after they had told his parents that they were going to a museum today. Samuel had gotten a big grin on his face, and him and Annella had shared a knowing smile, but Elio couldn’t quite figure out why. So he had tried to ignore it, but it has been playing on his mind, and all the way there, he has kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

  
“Let me just…,” he says, finally opening his mouth, when they reach the museum entry. He reaches to get out his wallet, but Oliver stops him.

  
“My treat.” Oliver smiles, and Elio is about to object, but before he can, Oliver has already stepped up to the desk and ordered a ticket for both of them. Elio doesn’t want to make this uncomfortable, so he leaves Oliver to it, but when the lady behind the desk give him a once over, he feels like he should say something, do something.

  
“Was she…,” he begins, when Oliver hands him his ticket, but Oliver can see that he is uncomfortable, and he laughs.

  
“Relax, she asked me if this was our first visit, so I told her this was your second visit. That’s all.”

  
“Oh, right… thanks… for the ticket, I mean,” Elio mumbles, stumbling over his words, and all he wants to do is kick himself for feeling so uncomfortable, for making this uncomfortable. But Oliver just flashes a smile, before leading him over to the museum café.

* * *

Elio had forgotten how much he had loved this museum, and just seeing the ancient statues, the vases, the hundreds of coins, pieces of jewellery, it makes him feel an excitement, a passion he hasn’t felt in years. But when he reaches one of the beautifully painted vases, and he realizes what has been painted on it, he can’t help but smile.

  
“What is…,” Oliver begins, as he joins him, but he stops when he realizes what he is looking it, and a blush appears on his face. “Wow… that is very…”

  
“Homo-erotic,” Elio points out on the card, and they both can’t help but laugh. But it’s an awkward laughter, and when they share a look, Elio realizes that the tension from that morning is still there. They had checked out the museum in silence, and they had mostly stuck to themselves, but every time Elio had felt Oliver’s hand accidentally touching his, he had felt chills, and he had realized that his every sense is on edge today.

  
“It’s beautiful,” Oliver says, looking back at the vase, and Elio can’t help but smile at the blush on his face. “We should…”

  
“Move on?”

* * *

Elio is just staring at one of the statues, wondering how this piece of beauty has survived through all these years, wondering who this ‘unknown man’ was, what his life must have been like, when he hears a little girl laughing out loud on the other side of the room.

  
“I can see his weewee,” she laughs, and Elio can’t help but smile. But he keeps his eyes focussed on the statue, he doesn’t turn to look at the girl, not wanting to embarrass her or her family.

  
“Shht,” the girl’s mother laughs, but the girl goes on, not adjusting her volume at all.

  
“Why does she have a weewee?” she asks, and Elio looks over his shoulder, trying to be as subtle as possible, realizing the family is looking at a statue of two men, standing hand in hand.

  
“That’s not a she, Sarah,” the girl’s mother explains. “They are both boys.”

  
“But… why are they holding hands if they are both boys?” the girl asks, just as Oliver joins Elio. Oliver can see that he is also trying not to laugh at the conversation, and when they share a look, there is a shy, almost nervous tension.

  
“Perhaps they were in love,” the girl’s father suggests.

  
“But they are two boys.”

  
“Two boys can be in love,” the girl’s mother explains, and the girl laughs, but when she realizes that it isn’t a joke, she stops.

  
“Can two girls be in love too?” she asks, and Elio can’t help but smile at the confusion in her voice.

  
“Sure,” her mother answers, but the volume is starting to die down, and it is clear that the family is moving onto the next room.

  
“Just imagine what she’ll be asking when she sees the vase,” Oliver whispers, and Elio can’t help but laugh, the man across the room from them glaring at them. So they quickly go up the stairs, only to find themselves in an empty, freezing cold area.

  
“What is this place?” Oliver asks, a confused look on his face when he sees the images on the wall.

  
“I remember this,” Elio explains. “It’s an interactive thing, mostly for kids, and over there you can watch documentaries.”

  
“Do you want to watch one?”

  
“Sure.” Elio shrugs, just glad to sit down for a moment. But when they sit down in one of the cubicles, they find that they have to share a headphone, and when Oliver holds it up in between them, Elio can feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Just the touch of Oliver’s hand almost touching his face, it’s too much to bear, and after a few minutes, he realizes he hasn’t heard a single word of the documentary, because he has been too focused on the man next to him.

  
“Are you okay?” Oliver whispers, when he hears Elio’s breathing becoming more unsteady.

  
“It’s freezing up here,” Elio whispers, and although it’s true, he knows it isn’t the full truth. But how can he explain to Oliver why he has been so on edge all day? They have to share a room, they have to live together for who knows how long, so he can’t make it uncomfortable. But then, it already is uncomfortable, and he can see the way Oliver looks at him. But maybe he has been imagining it, maybe he has been seeing it because he wants to see it.

  
But Oliver takes his hands, and he brings them up to his mouth. He blows his warm breath onto them, before rubbing his hands on them, trying to warm them up. But Elio isn’t looking at their hands, he is watching Oliver’s face, and what he sees only tells him that he hasn’t been imagining things.

  
“Better?” Oliver whispers, but Elio can only nod. “Good. We don’t want you to freeze, do we?”

  
“Thanks.”

* * *

When Elio is on the terrace that night, smoking a cigarette, he is lost in thoughts. Just weeks ago, he had been ready to chase Oliver off. The thought of this stranger moving in had made him want to go out, just to try and forget, but now the thought of him one day leaving again makes him feel sick to his stomach. He isn’t even sure where the change happened, maybe in the smoke breaks, in the small conversations after breakfast. Or maybe it happened when Oliver had first joined him on the terrace, when Elio had decided to give him a fair chance.

  
But when Oliver steps out onto the terrace this time, Elio doesn’t look up. He keeps staring down at the street, because what can he say? Today had been great, and he would do it all over again tomorrow, but it had also made it painfully clear that he has started to fall for Oliver.

  
“About today…”

  
“Do we need to discuss it?” Elio asks, but when Oliver just sighs, he looks up at him. “I know you felt it too, but…”

  
“Do you know how I ended up living here?” Oliver asks, a pained look on his face. Elio had asked him, and he had asked his father, but all he had been told was that he needed a place to stay, and that was that. “I met your father at a lecture, months ago. I spoke to him that afternoon, and he offered to help me with the book I’m working on. We kept in contact, but then I…”

He looks up at the sky, and when he stops talking for a minute or two, Elio doubts he will continue.

  
“What happened?”

  
“I came out to my parents,” Oliver explains. “I told them I’m gay, and they gave me a choice. I could either keep it to myself, live a ‘normal’ life, or I had to leave.”

  
“What?” Elio asks, not sure if he has heard what he has just said right, because he is so used to his own parents, to their acceptance. “But…”

  
“Your father gave me a call, that same afternoon, about the book. He heard that I had been crying, so I told him what had happened,” Oliver explains. “That’s why he offered me a place to stay.”

  
“And your parents?”

  
“I haven’t spoken to them since. I made my choice, and they’re not okay with that.”

  
“But you’re…”

  
“Their son?” Oliver asks. “Not anymore, I guess. Not if I’m gay.”

  
Elio finally understands Oliver’s reaction that first morning he had come back from staying with a guy, his shock to see a family being so open with each other, so accepting.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“I was embarrassed,” Oliver admits. “I asked your father not to tell you. I didn’t know how you would react if you knew I was gay.”

  
“You know I’ve been with guys, right?” Elio laughs, a shy smiling forming on Oliver’s face. “What makes you think I wouldn’t accept you?”

  
“Your father didn’t tell me about you. Imagine my surprise when you came home that morning and you were talking about some guy you stayed with,” Oliver laughs. “But to see you being so open about it, being able to talk to your parents about it…”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“No, I’m not angry, or jealous,” Oliver explains. “But it made me realize I had made the right choice, leaving my parents.”

  
“You know my dad will never let you leave, don’t you?” Elio says, a smile forming on his face. “You’re part of the family now.”

  
“I hope so,” Oliver admits, trying to make a joke out of it, but Elio can see that there is a truth to it, and it makes his heart skip a beat. “I ehm… I know you don’t want to discuss it, but…”

  
“I know,” Elio says, not knowing what else to say, and when Oliver reaches out to place a hand on his, he feels his knees growing weak.

* * *

“Oliver told me why he’s moved in here,” Elio says, when he sits down with his father on the couch the next day. “Why didn’t you tell me? I know he asked you not to tell me, but…”

  
“Exactly, he asked me not to tell you.”

  
“Because he didn’t know I’m like him.” Elio says, and Samuel can’t help but smile.

  
“I did not tell him because I didn’t think it mattered, Elio. I wanted you two to get to know each other without your opinions being influenced.”

  
“Did you know?”

  
“Know what?” Samuel asks, but by the knowing grin on his face, Elio can already tell what the answer is. “Perhaps I was hoping you two would become more than friends, but…”

  
“I like him,” Elio admits. “But I’m not used to…”

  
“Love?” Samuel suggests. “Relationships lasting for longer than one night?”

  
“No.” Elio glares at him, but he knows that his father is right.

  
“Don’t rush into this, Elio, just give it time. Get to know each other better, figure out what you both want… Just listen to each other.”

  
“And what if I’m not good enough for him?”

  
“Elio!” Samuel sighs. “You have so much to give, don’t you ever dare think you are not good enough. Do you hear me?”

  
Elio can hear his father’s words, but he struggles to accept them. But still, he nods, knowing that there is no point arguing.

* * *

When Elio comes home that night, he finds Oliver out on the terrace. He had been expecting him to be asleep by now, he had been hoping for it. But he knows that Oliver has stayed up to talk to him, so he joins him, and he flashes a nervous smile.

  
“You’ve been avoiding me all day.”

  
“I have,” Elio admits. “I’m not… I have never done this before, Oliver.”

  
Oliver looks up at the sky, and Elio wonders if he is going to leave it at this. Is he going to accept the rejection, and will they go on avoiding the subject from now on? Will they just have to accept the tension and pretend it isn’t there?

  
“How about a date?”

  
“What?” Elio laughs, more out of surprise than anything. But Oliver looks back at him, and Elio can see that he means it.  
“I know you were done with the dating thing, but…”

  
“Really?”

  
“I guess we could count the museum as a first date, but let me take you out to dinner,” Oliver suggests, and Elio can feel himself grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Just the thought of going on a proper date with Oliver, of doing this right, it makes him feel such an excitement, that it feels like his insides are going to burst.

  
Before he knows it, he has leaned in and kissed Oliver. He half expects Oliver to pull back, but Oliver kisses him back without hesitation.

  
“My parents know about us.”

  
“I figured. The way they look at us…,” Oliver laughs. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this was your father’s plan when he invited me to stay.”

  
Elio knows it was indeed his father’s plan, but he just smiles, before wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck and giving him another kiss.

  
“I know the reason you had to move here was awful, but I’m glad you’re here,” Elio says, a shy smile forming on Oliver’s face.

  
“Me too,” Oliver whispers, before giving Elio another kiss. “Now, about this date. There is this little Italian place I know…”


End file.
